


Crazier than He Looks

by Yishy2003



Series: BBS One-Shots! [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adorable, Bryce as Harley Quinn, Bryce is a secret badass, Fluff, Harley Quinn and Joker AU, M/M, Ohm as Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: Bryce and Ohm have a pretty insane relationship. Literally.





	

Ohm threw his car keys into the bowl in the entrance hallway, shutting the front door with a soft click. He massaged the sore part of his arm, his new tattoo staining his skin. It was his lover’s name printed in perfect cursive, which alternated between the colors purple and black. Small black hearts complemented the name and stood at the beginning and the end of the word, telling he was romantically taken. 

Ohm noticed the thumping of music coming from upstairs, and smiled, knowing who was blasting the sexy tune. He casually climbed the steps so he could surprise his occupied mate. At the top, the music was more clear, the beat making Ohm sway and quicken his pace to the source of the song. 

He twisted the doorknob and pushed, which made the music’s perfect melody come to life and reveal the soft, illuminated purple room. Ohm immediately looked up and watched quietly as his lover twisted and turned with the rope, showing off his flexibility. His moves were smooth and relaxing, making any guy fall head over heels. However, Ohm knew that he was his and only his. 

Finally, the beautiful being hung upside down and opened his eyes, meeting Ohm’s instantly. His calm expression turned into an excited, yet surprised smirk.

“Bunny!” Bryce shouted, letting go of the rope and letting his arms hang towards the ground. Ohm went towards Bryce, pulling him into a sweet kiss, even though Bryce was still upside down. Bryce giggled, pulling his other closer and deepening it. Bryce’s lips tasted like sugary candy, matching his crazy delicious personality. Ohm’s aroma was freshly-brewed coffee and cinnamon, the cinnamon overpowering the surprisingly sweet coffee.

The two separated and Bryce got down from his so-called ‘jungle gym’, jumping up and wrapping his bare legs around Ohm's waist. Bryce rested his arms on Ohm's shoulders and whipped his strawberry blonde hair with purple and green highlights out of his face before he leaned his forehead against Ohm's. 

“I thought you were gonna be home later,” Bryce said, his shining deep sea blue eyes staring into hazel blue-green ones. 

“I told you that so I could surprise you, Angel,” Ohm cooed, kissing Bryce's neck gently. 

“With what?”

“Remember a couple of years ago, when you were innocent little Brycey,” Ohm tickled Bryce's chin, making the other giggle and blush. “I had that empty spot in the middle of my tattoos on my arm and I was saving it for someone special?” Bryce looked up in thought, pushing his mouth to the side, then focusing his attention back to Ohm and nodding rapidly like a little kid. 

Ohm showed Bryce the exact same spot, except it wasn't empty anymore, but filled with the biggest, yet most perfect tattoo Ohm owned. Bryce gushed at the art, rubbing his thumb over the permanent ink. His eyes sparkled as he hugged Ohm tightly and gave him a big sloppy kiss. 

“It's beautiful!” Bryce shined. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Ohm kissed the Omega symbol on Bryce's cheek, which was the only tattoo he owned. 

“Can I get another tattoo?” Bryce asked, tilting his head to the side with an innocent smile. 

“No, I don't want you staining your beautiful skin,” Ohm said, but changed his answer. “Actually, you can get one more. But, it has to be my name on that pretty little ass of yours.” 

Bryce laughed and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

They pecked each other's lips and Ohm let Bryce down from his hips.

“I have to go make this deal, so I'll be back.”

“Wait! Can I go with you?” Bryce asked. “I haven't gone to one yet.”

“No. This one’s dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt.”

Bryce pouted, turning away mumbling under his breath. “I can take care of myself.”

Ohm sighed, wrapping his arms around Bryce's waist, pulling him close. “Fine. But stay close to me, ok baby?” 

Bryce turned around, his smile beaming, and kissed his partner’s cheek, giving him a quick thanks before leaving to get changed. He then heard the door to their bedroom shut and lock. 

Ohm went to one of the spare rooms where he kept his things he needed for deals, heists, and meetings. He grabbed his black, leather trench coat, which was splattered with green like paint. Ohm slid it on over his grey tank top, not bothering to button it, and seized several weapons to make sure he had enough for himself and his boys. He hid the deadly devices in the secret pockets of his coat, keeping them well hidden. Satisfied with what he had, he left the room and waited for Bryce.

Ohm leaned against the walls of the entrance hallway and texted his men that they need to meet a block away from the warehouse where they were originally meeting. No gang should ever be trusted, so they always met somewhere else before heading in to complete the transaction. 

Footsteps met the staircase, making Ohm looking up to see Bryce dressed and ready to go. Bryce’s attire consisted of short black combat boots, sparkling black jean shorts with a black belt, a loose dark purple crop top reading “Daddy’s Lil’ Angel” in red and gold, and black laced gloves. His hands gripped a baseball bat decorated with purple and black designs and his belt held a gun holster with his gun securely tucked inside. Around his neck, he had a thick silver choker that said ‘Bunny’ in bold capital letters. This made Ohm grin, loving how hot Bryce looked, even if it was just for a contract.

“Ready?” Ohm questioned slyly. Bryce walked over to Ohm, connecting their lips into a meaningful kiss before pulling away, beaming.

“Ready.”

////

Ohm, Bryce, and their gang entered the abandoned warehouse, spotting their dealers congregating around a wooden table and a large duffle bag to the side. The creak of the large door stole the other gangs’ attention as they eyed Ohm and, especially, Bryce. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Ohmwrecker,” the leader greeted, making Ohm roll his eyes in annoyance. The leader dragged his eyes towards Bryce and gave a lustful smirk. “I see you've brought a cute one with you.”

He winked at Bryce and Bryce giggled, looking away adorably. Ohm growled under his breath and tried to get this deal over with. 

“Where are the weapons, Daniel?” Ohm crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as Daniel went towards the duffle bag. He whispered something to three of his buddies and they disappeared into the back. 

“Here's half of them. They went to go get the other half, but I need to see the money first.” Daniel kicked the weapon-filled bag with a loud clunk in front of Ohm. Ohm bent down and unzipped the polyethylene foam bag, finding half of each item. Standing up, he held out his hand, feeling the heavy weight of his duffel bag filled with 100,000 dollars. He threw it to Daniel, who tumbled backwards a bit when it came in contact with his arms. He opened it up to make sure there was actual money and nothing else. 

“You're a man of your word,” Daniel said, closing the bag and handing it to his group. 

“The weapons.” Ohm was becoming impatient, having his arms crossed and a bored look plastered on his face. He wasn't the type to drag on his deals. His routine was to get in and get out. 

Ohm heard a sudden yelp behind him, turning, hand gripping the hidden gun in his coat, but froze when he saw the problem. All his men were aiming their guns at one of Daniel’s men who held Bryce close to him, his arm locked across Bryce's chest.   
He dragged Bryce to Daniel as Ohm's glaring eyes followed. Bryce was switched into Daniel's hold, one arm wrapped securely around Bryce's shoulders and the other on his stomach, purposely underneath his crop top, pressing Bryce's back into his chest. Daniel had this devilish grin, snickering, and Bryce rolled his eyes.

“You brought a sexy one, Wrecker. I can take him off your hands.” 

“My Angel is not for sale. I suggest you let him go and I'll let you go with only a couple hundred bruises,” Ohm spat threateningly. 

“I feel like that weaponry is more than 100,000 dollars, so give me your ‘Angel’ and the deal is sealed.” Ohm's nostrils flared in anger, eyes twitching uncontrollably. Before he could go berserk, he heard the calming giggle of Bryce. He looked up to see Bryce’s eyes shaped like crescents and his mouth open as he laughed. Catching on, Ohm straightened his posture and shifted to his sassy and intelligent state.

“Hasn’t your mother ever taught you to never touch another man’s man,” Ohm retorted, raising an eyebrow with wit.

On cue, Bryce stomped on Daniel’s foot forcefully with the harsh heel of his shoe, jabbed a sharp elbow into his stomach, then flipped his large body over his head to the ground. Bryce hastily snatched Daniel’s arm and twisted it to his back, pulling on it while one foot pressed against his back. Daniel yelled in pain and was still shocked from what just occurred.

Bryce nonchalantly bent down towards Daniel, his butt perfectly in the air and for the other gang to perfectly admire and drool over, which was exactly what they were doing. Bryce got close to Daniel’s ear, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You really shouldn’t underestimate people.” Bryce grabbed his pistol from its holster, holding it to the leader’s temple. “Too bad you won't live to learn.”

With that, Bryce pulled the trigger, watching as blood splattered the floor of the warehouse. Everyone’s jaws dropped, surprised that this innocent, yet racy being could kill someone without a second thought. Only Ohm sat there with a proud smirk.

Bryce stood up and, kicking the corpse in slight anger and satisfaction. He flicked his head up, and confused with all the shocked expressions around him.

“What? Was I not allowed to kill him?” Bryce gasped, stepping away from the dead body and dropping the gun at his feet.  
Picking up Bryce's gun, Ohm approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around Bryce, who sunk into his hold. Ohm put the gun back into the gun holster and locked it into place.

“You did a good job. I'm proud of you, my little legend.” Ohm turned back to the other group, whom were still in their shocked state. “Get the rest of the guns and I'll let you off with a warning. If I ever see your dumbass faces again, I'll kill you on-sight, got it?”

The men scattered like a flock of birds getting chased by their predator, bumping into each other stupidly to get out of the worn-out building. Ohm felt something bang against his leg and looked down to see a bag full of the other weapons. He smiled and tossed it to his gang to put in his car. Ohm told them they were free to go, congratulating them on their efforts to back him up when needed. Understanding the gesture, Ohm's boys left the warehouse, leaving the two inside, alone. 

“I think I should bring you to more of these,” Ohm said, breaking the silence. “How does that sound?”

Bryce's emotions went into overdrive as he beamed like a bright blue beacon. He jumped up onto Ohm, making him tumble back the sudden weight, and hug him like there was no tomorrow. He stuttered ‘thank you’ over and over again representing his love and excitement. 

“Now, for your beautiful, badass work, how about we go home and have a little fun?” Ohm grabbed Bryce by his butt, lifting him up higher so he was hovering over Ohm.

Bryce bent down to bring Ohm into a passionate kiss, fixing himself so he was secure in Ohm's arms. It seemed as if the kiss sparked, the craziness between the two making it glitter. Their two personalities molded to make one unique relationship that could never be broken, no matter the circumstances. This couple held their lips together, moving in precise sync, until they needed air.

Ohm and Bryce left the warehouse, rushing to their car to get home as quickly as possible. As a final goodbye, Bryce retrieved his gun, opened the window, and shot it three times into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot (it's actually second...) of the BBS Oneshot series!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this because it was REALLY fun to write. Especially with the support of my awesome friends including Scar, Rose, and Ellie. I love you guys so much so thanks :3
> 
> There will be so much more. I already have like 9 on the list to write and post. You guys can also request what you want to see and I'll see if I can possibly write them!
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
